fantendofandomcom-20200222-history
New Super Mario Bros. Trick-Or-Treat
New Super Mario Bros. Trick-Or-Treat is a Platforming game for the Nintendo 3DS by Wand Co.. It is being made to celebrate Halloween. Because of this, it features Halloween-like Power-Ups, scary worlds, new, creepy enemies, some guest appearances from the Dupmal Series, and the 3D feature causes things to pop out at you and scare you. Additionally, the Koopalings appear as bosses in Boo's Boss Blitz, but they've dressed up in different costumes that give them more powers. Story One Halloween night, Blue Toad and Yellow Toad were Trick-Or-Treating in the Mushroom Kingdom. They had tackled every street in the Mushroom Kingdom and were finishing up their trick-or-treating. They still had a few more houses to go to. They went up to the first house and they each got 3 mushroom candy bars. Then they went to the next house and got 4 packets of Koopa's suckers. But when they went to the third house, they knocked on the door and it opened. But no one was there. Suddenly, the house started sucking them inside. They both held onto the railing, but it was no use. The 2 Toads were pulled inside the house and the door banged shut! After that, the house dissapeared. The next morning, Mario was in a chair, watching TV, when a news flash came on about how the 2 Toads went missing. Mario decided to go check it out. Soon, Mario, along with Luigi, went to the area where the house that the Toads got sucked into was. As the Mario Bros approched it, it came back again. They started walking towards the door, but after a few steps, Luigi stopped. Mario looked back and Luigi looked terrified. Eventually,Mario had to drag him to the front step. Then, he knocked on the door. It slowly opened. At first, nothing happened. So they stepped inside. But as soon as they were in, the door shut behind them. Luigi tried opening it, but it wouldn't budge. Luigi was very scared now. But they still proceeded further into the house. But without warning, the floor vanished from under them and they fell through! They fell for hours! When they finally hit solid ground, they were in a strange new world. The floor was stone, and the sky was dark. Suddenly, lightning cracked, and Bowser popped up in the sky. He was wearing some form of transparent sheet over his body which made him look ghostly and purple. He laughed and told them that he had taken over this frightening dimension and that all it's residents were his slaves. He said that they would have to make it to the other side of the world if they were to rescue the 2 Toads. He then vanished in a puff a purple smoke. Mario and Luigi, worried about the Toads, went off to rescue them. Characters Items Enemies *Boo *Pumpkinhead Goomba *Big Boo *Boohemoth *Peepa *Red Ghost *Green Ghost *Blue Ghost *Spooky the Dog *Ghost Gang *Dry Bones *Para Dry Bones *Crowber *Undead Goomba *Undead Piranha Plant *Broozer *Balloon Boo *Super Undead Piranha Plant *Scuttlebug *Splunkin *Super Dry Bones *Mr. I Bosses *Dry Bowser Jr. *Dry Bowser *Mutant Scuttlebug *Mummipokey *Big Dry Bones *Mega Undead Goomba *The Yeti *Pumpkin Man *King Boo *Big Mr. I *King Mr. I *Ghost Bowser *8-bit Bowser Worlds *World 1 Of Spooks *Cold, Creepy Temple *Bonedry Graveyard *The Scariest Town Of All *The Mountain Of The Pumpkin Man *Luigi's Mansion *Eyeball Road *Bowser's Castle Of Spooks. Category:Games Category:Fan Games Category:Games by Lemmykoopa24 Category:Mario (series)